


The (Almost) Goodbye Sleepover

by veenadaiya



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OIKAWA IS A BUTT, Party, Third years leaving, Volleyball, sleepover, spin da bottle, tanaka and Noya up to their shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno crew have a sleepover at Daichi's with their usual antics and personalities. Third years are leaving soon so why not having bonding time with a little memento?<br/>A little Kagehina thrown in the middle to with Oikawa and Iwa kinda, pushing it. Haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Almost) Goodbye Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys. This is from a tumblr prompt and I'd like to thank my friend for helping me we little details in this fic so I thought it turned out nicely. I've been putting this off for a while. More Haikyuu fics to come!  
> JUST GONNA NOTE: it never uploads the correct way with indents.

     The whole volleyball team was invited (it was pretty much mandatory) to a sleepover at Daichi's home. Suga was the only one that's ever been to his home so it was exciting for the whole team. Though some like Tsuki and Kageyama wouldn't show their enthusiasm. Noya-San and Tanaka sure were excited but they were about everything. Something as simple as seeing a chipmunk run by them. Like dogs. The two were yelling and jumping around with each other like angry kangaroos. The sleepover was a type of bonding activity but all of them knew deep down, it was because the third years would be leaving soon. And none wanted them to go.

     The team were told to arrive at around 4:00pm at the front of Daichi's home with Suga already there, probably to help clean and get ready for all of the attendees. Hinata and Kageyama arrived together since Kageyama needed a ride from Hinata's mother. Plus Kageyama didn't wanna come alone. It felt weird to him. Daichi greeted the two of them and said hello to Hinata's mother. Asahi then came and a few minutes later was Ennoshita. Tsuki and Yamaguchi came a bit late but didn't seem to give a shit. Finally, the tag team of Tanaka and Noya came, each carrying an awfully large bag. VERY large.

     "What's in the bag you two?" Daichi asked with an intense glare. He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer anyway.

     "N-nothing Daichi-San!" Noya stuttered with a grin and a salute. Yep. The two ran inside before Daichi could interrogate them any further.

     "The other two couldn't come! One had a sisters wedding and the other had a funeral, ironically enough..." Ennoshita yelled from inside the home.

     Daichi-san was slightly annoyed but got over it after he saw the rest of the crew laughing with one another, even Kageyama. Not necessarily laughing but, smiling a bit to whatever Hinata was talking about.

     "Alright team, allow Suga to give you the tour and I'll get the snacks ready. And Suga..." Daichi hushed his voice to make it seem mysterious and secretive, "avoid the ghost room."

     Hinata jumped and Tsukki acted pissed off as always. Noya shifted in his shoes when Daichi said 'snacks' and 'ghost room' and Tanaka just glanced at him with unease.

     "Noya-senpai, if one of us falls, we fall together."

     "Of course, Tanaka-San," Noya replied and saluted back to his mischievous playmate.  
\------------

     All Daichi had was vegetables and fruit. Carrots and celery cut to perfection. Hinata and Kageyama's faces were both disappointed with the turnout of food. They wanted sugar. So were other teammates but only Hinata complained out loud. But Tanaka and Noya both were grinning devilishly and fist bumped each other.  
The idiots don't even know how to stay quiet, Daichi thought. If you were going to misbehave, be subtle about it.

     "If you eat these veggies, you'll have muscles twice the size of mine!" Daichi exclaimed, very proud of himself trying to lift the mood. Suga smiled in triumph with his best friend. He admired Daichi. A lot. Daichi never would feel Suga which college he was thinking of attending. Suga wanted to go to the same one so they could be together again.

  
The team all met downstairs in the basement and decided to play charades with Hinata going first. Kageyama got it right away.

     "How did you-!"

     "Who here actually didn't know what Hinata would do first?" Kageyama asked. Nobody raised their hand.

     "I didn't think any of you would get Little Giant."

     "Dumbass."

     Kageyama went next and acted as if he was a tree which Suga got hesitantly. The game continued on for quite a while. Longer than Daichi thought it would. Tsukki almost refused to play completely but Daichi threatened him. Tsukki then pretended to be Kageyama with his intense glare and setting motion. And then topped it off by hugging Hinata.

     "Kageyama...?" Suga guessed. Tsukki nodded.

     "What! How did hugging Hinata have anything to do with it!" Kageyama shouted, clearly annoyed annoyed. Tsukki grinned widely and then shrugged. Kageyama frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. The best one of the night was probably Tanaka's impersonation of Miley Cyrus. Noya helped too. It was...not pretty. But hilarious.

     A while later, they brought the movies out and set up where they'd be sleeping for the night in the basement. Yamaguchi and Tsuki took the back corner, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Suga each took a recliner, Hinata and Kageyama lied their sleeping bags right in front of the TV, Asahi on the couch and Noya and Tanaka in the far back so they could...be...themselves... The two also set up a small table in front of themselves with a sign that read 'Ask about our treat'. To a stranger, everything about the sign was a red flag but since it was Noya and Tanaka and everyone there knew them, it was just a crazy antic of theirs.

  
     "Now...before we get started with the movie, Suga and I have a very special request from you all," Daichi announced with a large bag full of something in his hand.  
He dumped out the materials within in the bag onto the floor right in front of Hinata and Kageyama.

  
     "No way am I putting that on," Tsukki muttered.

     "I second that," Kageyama added on.  
     

     "You two will put these on or else you won't be set as regulars our next match..." Daichi spit out from barred teeth. Kageyama and Tsukki flinched at the sudden tone of voice.  
     

     "You all will put on these onesies. No buts."

     Hinata giggle like the 2nd grader he was as he put his on.

     The team all dressed in onesies that Daichi had provided but unfortunately for Hinata and Noya, there weren't any in their sizes. Only average and large sizes. Large enough for Asahi even! So the two were drowning in their awfully large onesies. Daichi then forced them to take a picture together in their silly onesies. Kageyama hated every minute of this bonding exercise. Noya and Hinata had fun being silly in their onesies. The two were running around, tripping, then running, tripping, it was cycle. Ennoshita and Suga had to watch them like toddlers to make sure none of them knocked a tooth out.

     The crew decided on a movie to watch, it being a horror flick to Hinata's demand claiming his mother never lets him watch them at home. He does have a younger sister so it's somewhat reasonable. Nobody exactly disagreed but Asahi looked like he was going to piss his pants before the movie even started. Daichi could hear Tanaka and Noya rustling with something in the back. Like wrappers and cans. Tsk tsk. He didn't care enough to yell at them.  
   

     The movie started. About 20 minutes in, Asahi stood up to go to the bathroom with small Noya following in secret. Tanaka grinned at what he was going to do.  
Hinata was texting Kenma about the movie and how the filming was really nice and how everyone was having fun even though they didn't do a whole lot. But there wasn't a whole lot of legal things they could do and Daichi was NOT going to let them do anything illegal.  
Asahi finished going to the bathroom and opened the door just to see a small figure jump in front of him and scream.  
Asahi screamed bloody murder and slammed the door on Noya's face. It was so easy to scare Asahi.

     "What the hell Noya!" Asahi shouted with what sounded like tears.

     Tanaka was laughing hysterically when Noya came running back. The two clowns high fived one another.  
➖➖➖➖➖  
     All of them were chomping on popcorn or celery sticks (besides Tanaka and Noya) and huddling in their seats, frightened by the movie. Hinata was still texting Kenma.

Hinata: This movie is so boring. So many scarier ones I've seen.

Kenma: ah. I'm not a fan of horror movies.

Hinata: haha yeah this one isn't bad at all

     That was a lie to Hinata. He was practically sitting on top of Kageyama and hugging him.

     "You dumbass, what are you doing."

     "Shut up Bakegama! The clowns are creepy!"

     "You're scared of the clowns! Ha!" Tsukki yelled. The loudest anyone's ever heard him.

     "Shut up!"

     Tsukki and Yamaguchi giggled in the corner as they watched all the idiots.

     Hinata settled down a bit after that, left Kageyama's lap and instead burrowed himself in his blankets and pillows. Daichi and Suga fell asleep soundly with the occasional kick from restless Suga. As soon as they went to sleep, Tanaka and Noya started passing out their bag of candy to the others and Hinatas face lit up and took two hand fulls.

     "Now thank your awesome senpais!" Noya exclaimed with hushed voice.

     "Thank you senpais!"

     Asahi could hardly keep his eyes open to see what they were doing before they shut completely. Tsukki and Yama then declined the offer for candy. Tanaka scoffed at them for declining. Who declines candy?

     Kageyama just shared Hinatas since he grabbed so much. Twizzlers, tootsie rolls, suckers, etc.

     Afterwards, Hinata and Kageyama then started to fall asleep, Tanaka and Noya then drifting off. It was surprising to see the rowdiest two fall asleep so quick. But every time someone moved, Hinata would jump like he was under a trampoline and grab onto Kageyama for dear life. He got up to use the bathroom before bed with again, Noya waking up and following him up the stairs to scare him like clockwork.

     Good thing they were upstairs or else every teammate would have woken up to the scream of Hinata dying. The two ran back down the stairs with Hinata looking very upset and Noya grinning proudly.

     All then fell asleep with Ennoshita last.

     Besides Tsukki and Yamaguchi.  
➖➖➖➖➖  
     Noya-San and Tanaka then woke up. At around 3:00am. Like an alarm. Right on the dot. The two shook Hinata awake which also woke up Kageyama.

     "We gonna go out to town. Wanna come with us?" Tanaka asked, holding car keys in front of his face. Hinata smiled with groggy eyes but realized where Kageyama was.

     "What the-" Kageyama spoke the same time Hinata noticed. His arm was wrapped around Hinata's waste and pulling him closer. Both of their faces went red as Tanaka waited for an answer.

     "Y-yes!"

     "Shhhhh!"

     Hinata nodded and stood up with Kageyama. The four walked up the stairs and were surprised to see Tsukki and Yamaguchi eating pizza and watching TV in the living room.

     "You two wanna come with?"

     "No. We don't care to get arrested."

     Kageyama gulped at that but refused to listen to a thing stupid Tsukki said.

     "It could ruin your college life-"  
Kageyama left before he could hear more.

     "So Tanaka, you got your license?"

     "You betcha! I'm a free man!"

     "So cool!" Noya and Hinata exclaimed outside the home in the darkness.

     "What are you guys planning to do?" Hinata asked.

     "Not sure. We spy on Kiyoko a lot. We could stop at McDonalds---we could make a pit stop at Oikawa's..." Tanaka grinned with delight.

     The four packed into Tanaka's truck and booked it to the closest McDonalds, all of them getting an ice cream cone thanks to Noya's treat.

     "You can thank your senpais for this!" Noya-San shouted with enthusiasm and his usual volume of voice. Kageyama was the soul one who knew where Oikawa lived on the Karasuno team. Hinata didn't exactly get what they were going to do. Ding dong ditch? Just knock and see if anyone answered? He'd follow the group.

     The four musketeers walked in the apartment complex and walked up the stairs to reduce noise up to level 5. He scanned the doors and found room 23. Hinata had no idea that Noya was going to pick Oikawa's lock. But he did. The door creaked open and nobody that they could see was in the entrance area. The four snuck in with Kageyama and Hinata hesitant with this sudden increase in risk.

     Noya led the other into desk drawers, the fridge, other drawers and they dug through everything except the two bedrooms. Both doors were shut tight but one had lots of nose exiting from it and the other was silent. Does that mean someone wasn't in the other? Or just sleeping?  
Tanaka didn't care. He opened the door to the quiet room and nobody was inside. It seemed to be Iwaizumi's room. It had a lot of pictures on the walls from junior high and then high school. A lot with Oikawa with how quiet and uninterested he acts around him. There was a desk with an older version of a laptop and a cup of pencils, a queen sized bed with a blue comforter, and a large book shelf full of physic books and few manga.

     "Nerd..."

     Hinata and Kageyama shifted in their feet uncomfortably. Kageyama didn't care about Iwa's room. He did want to snoop Oikawa's but there was clearly someone inside it.

     "What the hell are you doing in my home?" Oikawa's out of breath voice rang behind them, a towel wrapped around his waste, exposing his abs that'd make any girl scream and his hair ruffled and he looked out of breath too.

     "Ahh, to what do I owe the pleasure, Tobio-chan?" He asked, noticing it was them.

     "We were at Daichi's and got a little bored. And you're a pretty fun guy from what I heard so we decided to snoop," Tanaka told the young man.

     Oikawa grinned and nodded. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle out of it. Iwaizumi walked out of the same bedroom, looking like Oikawa did. Kageyama thought it was odd but nothing else came to mind about it. He didn't have that type of mind.

     "I don't have much to do at 3:30am guys. But..." Oikawa got a wicked idea. Iwa rolled his eyes to his...friends thought.

     "Spin the bottle."

     "What's that?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look.  
Kageyama shook his head.

  
     "You broke into my home. You play this game, I won't tell the game officials." That shit Kageyama up.

     Tanaka and Noya didn't exactly play for "that" team but they were so tired and dying for some fun and action, they didn't care who the hell they had to kiss.

     All six of them got in a circle after Iwa and Oikawa changed into something other than 'towel' and 'towel'. Oikawa had an empty ramune bottle to use.

     Kageyama felt very uncomfortable, his tsundere self but Hinata was curious of how fun this game really was. Naive.

     "I'll go first!" Oikawa exclaimed as he spun the bottle. It landed on Iwa.

     "Oooo Iwa-chan!" Oikawa leaned over and touched lips with Iwa. The two kissed like they always did it with one another.Tanaka and Noya were honestly hardly paying attention to anything that was going on. They were acting drunk except...they weren't.

     "Your turn, Shrimpy-chan!"  
Hinata spun the bottle and it faced towards Iwa. He slouched. Of course he has to kiss someone two times in a row. The two pecked lips but what was that Kageyama felt? It was a twinge in his heart. Jealousy? He ignored it. Tonight was not the night to face the question if he was gay or not.  
Kageyama then spun the bottle and it pointed to the one person he dreaded for it to land on. Oikawa.

     "Oooo Tobio-chan..."

     No way was Kageyama going to have his first kiss with someone like Oikawa.

     "I quit."

     "Awe...Tobio-chan. Don't quit!"

     "Yeah, Kageyama don't quit!" Hinata piped in.

     "Tobio-chan, I'll let you skip out this time since I'm a good person," Oikawa leaned over and put his hand on Kageyama's knee in a fake-concerned way.

     Tanaka realized it was his turn and the bottle conveniently landed Noya. The two laughed with each other and kissed each other on the cheeks like French people. Noya spun it and it landed on Iwa.

     "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Iwa exclaimed and grabbed Noya by the collar and kissed him sloppily on the lips. Noya laughed afterwards. Kageyama started to think he was actually drunk.

     It came back to Hinata's turn. He spun. It landed directly on Kageyama. Both of them hesitated as Oikawa grinned. This is what he wanted.

     Kageyama and Hinata both leaned towards each other, using their hands to support themselves from falling, and their lips touched. It was a tad awkward with the audience but Oikawa was probably the only one really watching. Kageyama brought his hand up to Hinata's cheek as they kissed. Like they had been waiting for it for their whole lives. The twinge of jealously Kageyama had felt before was now diminished as he tasted Hinata's pure lips.

     The two separated with flushed cheeks.

     "Alright! Party's over! Get out of my house!" Oikawa told the four Karasuno members. Tanaka and Noya ran down the stairwell with Hinata well behind them, almost avoiding Kageyama. What was this feeling that Hinata was feeling? Warmth? Love? He didn't know. Noya got in the drivers seat.

      "Get the hell outta the drivers seat, Noya-Senpai! My car and my license!" Noya looked on glumly as he moved over to the passenger seat of the vehicle.

     "Look what I snagged from Iwa's room," Tanaka showed the group a photo that clearly was meant to be a secret of Iwa and Oikawa kissing at a park bench. All of them silently laughed.

     "So much blackmail," Noya said out loud though everyone was thinking it.

     "Now everything that happened tonight, don't tell anyone! It's our secret!"

All nodded.

     The four got going quickly but instead of Daichi's home, they went to Kiyoko's apartment. Kageyama and Hinata were very quiet. You could hear a pin drop besides Noya honking the horn.  
"Woohoo! Honk it Tanaka!"  
➖➖➖➖➖

     They got back to Daichi's around 6:00am but Daichi was awake. And waiting. He was like the angry parent that everyone loved but hated at the same time for his strict rules.

     "What the hell! You all could've been arrested and screwed out of your futures! Or killed! Now I know it was Noya and Tanaka who orchestrated it all and since Noya is libero, I can't really take him off regulars and Tanaka you're one of our main attackers...so I can't punish any of you really. Of course it's you four who do this and I can't punish you! Plus I love you all too much..." Daichi exclaimed.

     "Sorry Daichi-san!" The four bowed to their Senpai and went inside. Noya and Tanaka was holding back tears in his eyes to what Daichi said to them about love. Daichi put his fingers to his temples.

     "Those two give me a headache."

     Around 8:00am everyone started to wake up groggily. Asahi woke up screaming, which really woke everyone up finally. Noya and Tanaka topped it off with screams to finding their bag of junk food gone and Daichi behind them with an evil grin.

     "Daiiichiiii-sannnn!!!" The two boys groaned.  
Suga woke up and saw that Kageyama and Hinata were awfully awkward with one another.  
Not again, Suga thought to himself.

     Tsukki was awfully loud in the morning. Asking where his phone was and then his toothbrush and then his phone again. He moaned about the hard carpet he slept on.

     "Breakfast is ready!"

     It wasn't an amazing meal since it was for 10 male athletes but it would suffice.  
Tanaka and Noya's eyes lit up when they saw Kiyoko there helping make their eggs and rice and vegetables.

     All of them chowed down on the meal at the large tables that were connected. Hinata and Noya ate as fast as they could so they could get seconds. The rest ate a pretty normal amount of food. Tsukki though did have a pretty little amount but that was normal for him.

     "Hey, Kiyoko, Daichi, Asahi, will you help me with something?" Suga asked them, standing up from his meal with the others following. The first and second years titled their heads wondering what their senpais were doing in the other room.

     "I wanted everyone to be here for this...but sadly they had family matters to attend to," Daichi announced, coming out with a table full of same sized books.

     "We'll be leaving soon and us third years got together and thought it'd be a good idea to give you guys a memento."

     Kiyoko started passing out the photo albums that lay on the rolling table. The books were black with orange edges and little crows on the covers. The teammates-no, family poured over the book looking at all the photos that were taken at practice, barbecues, nationals and other events. Tears started to come out of everyone's eyes, even Tsukki. Noya and Tanaka were the two that were balling.

     "Not all pictures you first years especially will understand since you weren't there. It's for all of us. To remember all of us."

     "Daichi-sannnnn!" the two clowns groaned as they jumped into their senpais arms.  
The third years laughed. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko were the best people they've ever met. Today was the day everyone cried at least a bit. 

Coach Ukai and Takeda came over at lunch time with a grill and some food for a yummy barbecue.

     "You'll notice how there are 10 empty photo slots," Daichi spoke to the team, "we are gonna fill those with what we did yesterday and today."

     Everyone smiled.

     The rest of the day they talked with their coach, volleyball as usual, colleges, futures, or just silly things. Most of the day, Suga had the floor for once. Noya had most of the meat and so did Kageyama. It had just enough juice and flavor but not so much to make it soggy.  
     

     "OY, Kageyama," Suga called as he walked over to the other setter.

     "Remember what tosses everyone likes?"

     He nodded.

     "The signs?"  
     Nod.

     "Kageyama, it was fun having a little competition with you this year. I knew I could never out do your talent but experience I could," Suga smiled a toothy smile, "if more setters come to the team next year, be nice and let them be in a few matches. Don't get selfish again and turn into the King again. Nobody likes that."

Kageyama started the cry to what his senpai was telling him.

     "I'll miss you, Kageyama. Don't get in any fights and be yourself," Suga went in for a hug which Kageyama hugged back tightly.

     "Hinata," Asahi said to the envious decoy.

     "Hmm?" his head shot up, mouth full of food.

     "Who's gonna fill the spot next year for ace ya think?"

     "Tanaka maybe."

     "Not you?" 

     "I thought about it. I'm the best decoy and I'd love to be the ace but I think Tanaka sort of would like to be ace too. I've warmed up to the idea of being decoy besides," Hinata told the very tall man.

     "That's a good idea, Hinata, though if you wanted to be Ace, you totally could. So don't be afraid to push Tanaka away even if he's a year older," Asahi gave him a thumbs up.

     When it got to be around 3:00pm everyone started to leave Daichi-san's home, albums in hand and tears on their cheeks. An emotional day(though it's emotional for Tanaka and Noya everyday).  
They had more tournaments coming up so if wasn't one of the LAST times they'd see each other but it was a fun time. But of course, they were going to treat it like their death.

     "Don't forget us," the third years all spoke at the same time with a smile as the other members filed out of the home.  
Don't forget us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments and kudos, they're much appreciated.


End file.
